the letter
by claire svu fan
Summary: hmmm this is an idea i came up with a while ago. after a suicide is sucessful on the base grounds Sam Teal'c and Jack are forced to visit the 'shrink'. sj r&r plz.
1. Chapter 1

I've finally finished this letter but haven't a clue how to end it.

_Sincerely Major Samantha Carter_

No not this letter

_Yours sincerely Major Carter_

No, that's no different. Maybe I should just sign it?

_Signed  
__Major Samantha Carter_

No he will think its stupid

_Regards Samantha Carter  
__Regards Carter  
__My regards Major Carter_

This is pointless. I drop my head in my hands in an act of frustration. My eyelids are heavy and I close my eyes as I realize just how tired I am. A knock on the door makes me jump and I turn to see Colonel O'Neill in the open doorway of my quarters.

"What you working on?" he asks stuffing his hands in his pockets and dawdling over to see. I minimize the letter and bring up a document that shows a series of equations that explain the changing magnetic field generated by the changing electric field in space. O'Neill takes one look at the equations and mouths 'oh' and I can't help but smile.

"Physics at 3 am Carter? Shouldn't you be sleeping right now or at least off base and on your way home?" he asks sitting beside me and I glance at my watch astonished by the hour.

"I didn't think it was that late," I admit yawning and O'Neill smiles

"How's your foot feeling?" he asks concerned and I stare at him blankly "you were limping on it earlier?"

"Oh I just rolled on my ankle, it's fine I mean it's a little sore but i'l live"

"What did Fraiser say about it?" he asks nodding and I sigh

"I haven't been to see her" he shakes his head disapprovingly

"Can I see?" he asks pointing at my foot with his gaze

"Sir?" I query

"Your ankle, can I see how bad it is Carter?" he says this as if it were a request he normally made. I nod and carefully begin untying my right boot. O'Neill stops me midway and lifts my leg to his lap and gently takes the boot off followed by the sock. My ankle is slightly swollen but not very bad and I go to pull it away but he doesn't let me.

"Sir?" I ask confused

"Just hold up Carter" he says softly placing his hand on my foot and begins rubbing it

"Sir its not that bad, really" I say defensively but he just raises his finger of his free hand hushing me and then starts using both hands to massage the foot "sir it doesn't hurt" I point out and he smiles

"It's working" he grins and I laugh and role my eyes slightly. He soon stops massaging and just strokes it tenderly and I eye him inquisitively.

"Relax Carter" he smiles and starts tracing the foot with his fingertips, still stroking with the other hand. After a while he abandons the stroking and just traces the foot dazed. The feeling of his fingertips brushing over the skin taunting the senses is both intoxicating and exhilarating, my leg trembles slightly under the intimate touch and simple tickling sensation as his fingertip's brush over the ball of my foot. Only for a second I let a whispered moan slip out but he picks up on it and smiles as though he has achieved what he set out to do and I catch myself blush. He catches contact with my eyes and gazes into them intensely. We hold eye contact without fail and his fingertips wonder off path. He slides his hand up through the base of the pants leg and begins caressing my lower leg. I shudder slightly and a wave of Goosebumps comes over me as he leans in closer and places his free hand around my waist and pulls me forward. His hand ventures away from my calf and slides along my thigh from outside the pants. I remove my foot from his lap and pull myself closer to him. I whisper in his ear and he smiles almost blushing. His hand slips under my shirt and slides up my back as I place my arms around his neck and lean in to kiss him. A kiss, a gesture I'm familiar with yet never tire of. It isn't like its not our first but yet I feel a desire for it. A desire for the perfection of the intimate gesture that we crave so much. We are breathing heavily as our lips begin to touch. Oddly I feel a hand on my shoulder shaking me. I try to ignore it but it pulls my attention away and I turn to see a blurry figure standing over me. The blur fades and to my shock its O'Neill.

"Sir?" I ask confused and he smiles

"You were talking in your sleep" he grins

"I was?" I ask glancing around the room to see I had fallen asleep in front of the laptop "what did I say" I ask embarrassed

"You said 'go for it, Jack'" he smiles "what were you dreaming about?"

"Oh just saving the world from a goa'uld that had taken over the base" I laugh

"Haven't you already done that?" he asks grinning

"Doesn't mean I cant dream about it" I grin

"Yeah well you should go dream about it in that bed over there, I hear pillows are more comfortable than keypads" he jokes and lifts me up from the chair then leads me over to the bed. I crawl in and wait until he leaves before getting up and bumping the screensaver off the laptop. I glance at the letter and smile as I type the end.

_Love Sam._


	2. Chapter 2

**1 week earlier**

Major Samantha Carter was on her way to the briefing when Colonel O'Neill rushed past her and nearly bold her over. She glared at him and he turned around and shrugged saying "sorry, bathroom" and ripped open the mens room door in a hurry. She laughed to her self and continued on her way when the heart stopping sound of a gunshot from inside the mens room snapped her round.

Inside the mens room Jack stood taken aback at the sight of the body of one of the newly recruited members of the stargate program. As he had walked into the mens room he had just come in time to see the soldier fire the handgun he held between his top and bottom teeth. He went to hit the alarm but it was set off before he could and Carters familiar walk came up behind him. She stared amazed at the body that had fallen to the floor swearing a trail of blood down the wall behind it. The trail started at the bullet hole in the tile where the bullet hand gone straight through. They knew right then that the medical team on their way would only need to bring a body bag.

Soon the soldier was moved and the mess cleaned up but no one would be using that bathroom today and Jack had used a bathroom on a different level. All missions would be postponed and by late that afternoon Hammond informed them that because of the suicide, all members of the stargate program would have to undergo a psych evaluation. Although no one liked the idea of having a talk with the shrink, no one argued.

Early the next morning an airforce psychiatrist arrived on base and soldiers where called in order one by one. The psychiatrist started with sg1 and to Jacks luck he was up first.

"Good morning Colonel, I'm Dr Clifford. Would you like to sit down so we can begin?" the short and very sluggish Psychiatrist asked with a grin. Jack thought about a sarcastic remark but decided to just sit and get this over and done with.

"So, you're first in command of the first team? That must be exciting?" he asks opening Jacks file and Jack makes a mock smile and shrug's his shoulders.

"well its got to be stressful?" he asks looking up from the file and Jack shrug's again making it painfully obvious that he didn't want to be there

"Oh come on Colonel, I know I would crack under that kind of pressure?"

"This one of your techniques? You get me to say it's too hard to handle so you can say I'm suicidal and get a big pay rise?" Jack glares and Dr Clifford lets out a sigh and rubs the bridge of his nose realizing that this will take a long time

"Colonel, I've been called in because there was a suicide, naturally I would first try to rule out the usual reasons. I'm only here to ensure that this doesn't happen again"

"well I'll save us all a little time here, I'm a Colonel because I have worked my way there and am trained to handle it, I'm not stressed and I'm sure as hell not suicidal" Jack raised his voice slightly

"You saw him die right? How is that affecting you?" he asks leaning back in his chair

"I've seen lots of people die"

"Suicide isn't the same. Your son committed suicide right?" he asked after a short pause

"Accident!" Jack abruptly snapped and stood up from the chair to leave

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize. Please sit back down Colonel, were not finished yet"

"Yes we are" Jack stubbornly stated as he slammed the door behind him. Daniel and Sam stood a not far from the door and Daniel enthusiastically walked up to the angry Colonel

"That was quick, how'd it go?" he asked foolishly

"Fuck off" Jack grumbled as he stormed past and Sam stared astonished at his remark. Daniel and Sam both turned to the sound of the previously slammed door creep open. Dr Clifford popped his head out and called "Major Carter"

Sam sighed and cautiously followed him in.

The evaluations went by faster then Dr Clifford had originally thought and he soon found himself standing in general Hammonds office with a seemingly short list of names.

"These are the people I think I should see again" Dr Clifford stated as he handed Hammond the list and Hammond took one look at the list and laughed

"There are only three names here?"

"I was as surprised as you but those are the names" He admitted nodding towards the list and Hammond turned back to the list and read the names

"Is this a joke? Short of Dr Jackson this is SG1."

"Well Colonel O'Neill wouldn't stay long enough to finish the evaluation, Major Carter seemed to be work obsessed and Teal'c refused to talk at all, he wouldn't even admit his name and he knew full well that I already knew it."

"I see, well I will assign Dr Jackson to another team while we get this sorted until then I'm ordering that Colonel O'Neill, Major Carter and Teal'c be taken off all off world missions"


	3. Chapter 3

The SG1 team sat anticipating the briefing that had been rescheduled due to the incident. All of them had been uncomfortable with the evaluations and were eager to get back to work. General Hammond walked in solemnly and sat down with a sigh.

"in correspondence with your evaluations I am ordering that you be taken off any upcoming missions" Hammond announced calmly and they all stared wide eyed and confused "accept you Dr Jackson, you will continue your missions with SG2 for the time being" he pointed out "you three are on leave until further notice and you are to visit Dr Clifford at his private clinic on the 12th, here are your appointment details" he explained giving them each an appointment slip.

"What! Oh for crying out loud, sir this is bullshit" Jack complained and Hammond snapped back "that's an order Colonel" and Jack slumped back in his chair gritting his teeth. "Dr Jackson you meet with SG2 for a briefing at o nine hundred hours, dismissed" he ordered leaving the room and the SG1 team members to bicker amongst them selves. Jack picked up his appointment slip and read over it before scrunching it up in a ball.

"This stinks, the shrink thinks I'm emotionally unstable" he whined flicking the paper ball across the room and Teal'c raised an eyebrow at him.

"Jack you're not the only one being affected here" Daniel spoke up and Jack growled at him "Hey don't complain, you don't have to sit in with Dr Dick-ford"

"His name is in fact Dr Clifford" Teal'c corrected and Jack groaned "I know!"

"Workaholism?" Carter grumbled out loud as she read her slip

"Ha why am I not surprised?" Jack laughed and Sam glared at him as she folded the slip and tucked in her breast pocket.

"What you got big guy?" Jack asked trying to read Teal'cs slip and Teal'c turned it away from him

"Ironic, it says he has trust issues" Daniel piped up as he read the slip Teal'c had mistakenly turned towards him

"I never saw that coming" Jack sarcastically remarked and got up from his chair and picked up the paper ball on his way out.

The 12th 

"So doc this is all a big misunderstanding and there's no point you keeping us here" Jack baffled as he paced the Psychiatrists office.

"Yes Colonel I understand what you've been trying to say but your not going to get out of this that easy, sit down" he said frustrated. The belligerent Colonel just lent against a wall and rolled his eyes

"Please Colonel?" he asked gesturing at the empty seat besides Carter and Jack sighed and sat down prudently.

"Ok, surprisingly we still have time left so first off id like to know how you feel about being here? Except you Colonel, we've heard enough" he commented and Jack shrugged his shoulders and picked up a picture frame off Dr Clifford's desk, Dr Clifford snatched it out of his hands and placed it back in its original position.

"That your wife?" Jack asked tapping his knee as he fidgeted with a loose string on the base of his cargo shorts. Dr Clifford smiled and nodded and Jack tilted his head saying "nice" and Teal'c looked at him inquisitively "what?" Jack asked confused and Teal'c ignored him and turned back to the Psychiatrist.

"None of us really want to be here" Carter pointed out as she looked at her watch and sighed

"Why are we here? I thought psychiatrist worked with mental disabilities not the psychological side of things, I mean shouldn't we be talking to a psychologist or psychotherapist?" Jack inquired and all three of them stared at him shocked

"What?" he asked confused, they all remained silent and ignored him.

"I'm just saying that psychiatrist usually work with wacko's and nutcases and the last time I checked I was sane"

"Yeah last time YOU checked" Carter muttered

"Carter!" Jack snapped

"Sorry sir, I didn't mean to say that" she apologized and muttered "out loud"

"Carter! You're not helping"

"Sorry" she said blushing slightly and turning her attention to the ever-slowing tick of her watch, as the time seemed to drag on. Dr Clifford lifted his head as though he saw a spark of hope in their petty banter and he threw his hands up as if gesturing to the world to pause for a moment while he thought.

"Go with that" he said gesturing to Sam who was staring at him wondering if he really was the sane one. "In my office there are no ranks, you can say what ever you want about him and he can't say a word. Tell me, what do you think of the Colonel?"

She continued to stare unsure what to do and frightened of the task "you want me to tell you what I think of O'Neill?" she asked desperately trying to escape this awkward moment and buy time.

"Well honestly, I think he's immature, stubborn and overly childish" she found her voice and let a self-satisfied grin creep in on her expression as Jack glared at her dumbfounded and hurt.

"You're a workaholic, anti-social floozy" he retaliated childishly with a smirk

"Floozy?" both Dr Clifford and Carter asked with eyebrows raised. Jack went to reply but to his relief Dr Clifford's watch beeped.

"Your watch is fast," Carter said glancing at hers

"No, that was the first beep so I know when to rap up the session. Now what we just stumbled across here might help so tonight I want you to try a form of therapy a colleague introduced me to. I'd like you to write letters to each other, with-out sending them, telling each other what you think about them and id like you to bring them with you to tomorrows session which is at 2:30." He explained standing up from his chair

"Why would we not send the letters?" Teal'c asked puzzled

"Well because I need to see them"

"But they are not addressed to you?"

"Well actually your not giving the letters to O'Neill and Carter, your giving them to me" he tried to explain

"Then I should write what I think about you rather then Colonel O'Neill and Major Carter?"

"No, well you can but I still need you to write letters to them" Teal'c looked puzzled and Jack stepped in to help

"Teal'c, just write the letters explaining what you think about me and Carter and give them to us and we'll take it from there" he explained taping his shoulder in reassurance

"But you already know what I think of you O'Neill?" he asked confused

"Just do it" Jack said frustrated and Teal'c nodded in agreement.

"Ok well I'll see you all at 2:30 tomorrow" Dr Clifford said ushering them out of his office. As they where leaving Jack noticed Sam limping slightly and he held the door open for her. She rolled her eyes and stormed out ignoring the kind gesture.

"Hey, what happened to thank you?" Jack called after her and she screwed up her face at him

"Carter!" he snapped but she ignored him "where are you going?" he called out

"Base" she called back stopping in her path

"You're on leave"

"I have some letters to type up" she explained with a sigh

"You have a computer at home don't you?" he asked puzzled

"I have to pick up some stuff from my lab" she explained getting in her car and Jack run up to his.

"Where are you going O'Neill?" Teal'c asked approaching the vehicle

"The base" he explained starting the engine

"Are you not on leave?" he asked sternly

"I have to make sure she doesn't stay there"he explained driving off.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

author's note: sorry it took so long. thanks to all who reviewed and please review again so i know to continue. if you didnt pick it up, this night is the night she has the dream about the foot massage thing and she writes the letter. i dropped hints but i tend to write hints that only i pick up some times. anywho i hope you enjoyed this chapter, the next is coming soon. review please


	4. Chapter 4

**7:30pm the 13th (current time)**

Carter lay on her lounge room couch winding down from a long day of killing time in the shrinks office. O'Neill had yet again made the session impossible and Carter was enjoying the relaxing quiet of her little house. When her phone rang she cringed at the sound and yanked the line out of the wall with-out answering the call. She couldn't handle anymore of those annoying sarcastic remarks. Don't get me wrong, she loved them and loved that little trait of Jack but she had heard enough today and couldn't stand to hear more. She kicked off her shoes and a surge of pain went through her ankle reminding her of her injury. She smiled blushing as she remembered the dream but was shocked out of her thoughts when she heard her mobile ringing. She reluctantly answered the call and was surprised to hear Hammonds voice on the line.

"Sir?" she asked and in a calm and rational voice he started to explain the reason he had ordered a 24 hour close watch on her.

"24 hour close watch?" she asked puzzled and opened the front door to see a van park across the road from her house and two air force officers get out carrying boxes that she knew would hold surveillance cameras.

"Sir I don't understand?" she asked standing aside as the officers walked in.

"I know this is probably a shock Major but I want you to know I opposed this"

"Sir with all due respect could you just tell me why" she asked frustrated and Hammond let out a sigh before replying

"It's a suicide watch"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What!" Jack spat out when Daniel explained it to him over the phone

"Suicide watch" Daniel repeated

"I heard you, why the hell do they think she's suicidal?"

"I haven't heard this first hand but apparently it was something she wrote in a letter, does that make any sense to you?" Daniel asked stumped and Jack sighed shaking his head

"Yeah" he says taking a deep breath and blowing it out leisurely calming himself "Dr Clifford got us to write letters to each other with-out sending them, I don't know what she wrote but we were supposed to write what we thought of each other" Jack explained and after a pause he ends the call. Pacing his kitchen, Jack panics over the news and tries to make sense of the rapid mixed thoughts running through his mind. He hastily grabs his keys and runs out the door and into his car.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**9pm the 13th**

Dr Clifford's clinic is quiet at this hour as everyone has left for home long ago and the only sound in the empty space comes from the shuffling of papers from behind Dr Clifford's office door. The determined Colonel is cautious on this mission; he's cautious of the security cameras and only stands in the shadows and out of the camera's line of sight. He sifts through the files until he comes across the confidential file he's looking for. He briskly opens the file reading Dr Samantha Carter and pulls out the two letters. He opens the envelope with '_Sir_' neatly scripted in cursive handwriting and pulls out the short typed letter. He curiously reads the letter in hopes of understanding. He smiles for the most part of the letter but as he reads the last paragraph he finds him self dazed and his heart racing. He slides the letter back in its envelope and tucks it in his back pocked. He slips out of the clinic and climes back into his car and speeds off to Carters house. Fast much faster then he should.


	5. Chapter 5

In his rush to get to Carter's place, jack ran a red light and narrowly missed a collision with a small white charade. His near collision didn't slow his fury and as he was turning down Carter's street, a flash of light blinded him and he made a split second decision to swerve out of the on coming car's path. He skidded on the bitumen and spun onto the sidewalk and finally stopped inches from a tree that would have totaled his car. A bump to the head made him feel dizzy and nauseous. He piled out of the car and spilled his dinner over the roots of the tree. As he regained his composer, he looked over to see the car he had swerved out the way for had fled the scene. He shook his head at the missing vehicle and climbed back in the car to drive up to Carter's house, slowly. As he parked his car he noticed the white van parked across from the house and he walked up to the passenger side window and stuck his head up close to see through the tinted glass. He saw two lazy men fast asleep in the front and he clenched his fists in rage. He smashed the fist hard down on the bonnet and screamed obscenities at the two slackers. To his amazement, neither budged and he took a second look at the men to find the two had ear plugs in and the doors were locked. He griped his forehead in frustration and decided to not waste his time on them, he ran up to her front door and knocked and waited.

No reply. He jiggled the handle and the door swung open and he walked inside. His heart pounding as he walks down the hallway and calls her name.

"Carter" he repeated. Quick glance in the lounge, not there. She wasn't in the kitchen either but a worrying half-empty wine bottle sat open on the bench next to an empty pill container. Anti-depressants, 100 prescribed by Dr Clifford PHD today. In a panic he searched the rooms. She wasn't in any of the rooms but as he entered the bathroom, he dropped to his knees. He didn't feel the pain he usually felt in his bad knee because he was numbed. She lay on the floor in front of him, dressed up in her blue air force uniform. She was made up perfectly, flawless and beautiful. She lay lifeless, mostly on the floor. Her upper half propped up against the wall, the position she had slid into. A trail of blood on the wall behind her, posed in the position of the body they had seen not long ago. A gun was gripped in her hand; her finger clenched around the trigger and a plastic bag was clenched inside a fist. Jack crawled over to her side, at closer glance he saw the pills half crushed inside the bag. She hadn't been able to swallow the pills so she swallowed a bullet instead. Jack placed a trembling hand against her neck, praying for a miracle he couldn't get. He felt nothing and in her eyes he saw almost none of the endless blue he loved, her pupils dilated in the search for light that she no longer saw. A tear landed on her uniform, his tears fell freely. He dropped from his knees and sat down beside her, hardly breathing as he mourned. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a mobile. He hit speed-dial for Janet.

"Janet?" he asked with a pause "I'm at Carter's house…" he told her numbly "I found her… oh god" he cried starting to break "Sam has… she has…" he couldn't finish, he couldn't speak it.

"Sir can you hear me?" the womanly voice asked, "are you alright sir?" the voice wasn't Fraiser's.

"What?" he asked confused and brought a hand up to his head as he felt a surge of pain. As he removed his hand he saw blood on his hand that wasn't Carter's, his blood.

"Good you're conscious, are you in any pain?" the voice asked and he felt a hand grip his. He jumped and turned to look at Carter's body but saw the passenger side seat of his car. He looked at the hand gripping his hand and saw the elegant fingers that he had seen gripping the gun.

"Carter?" he asked looking up at her face as she stood in the open car doorway looking at him worriedly. He gasped in relief realizing he was still in his car inches from the tree. He looked at Carter and smiled placing his hand on her cheek and feeling the warmth of her skin. She grasped his wrist in reassurance and he pulled her close to him as he hugged her. He could hear her heart beating and he found himself crying.

"You're alive" he muttered overwhelmed with joy and she pulled away enough to look at him as she spoke

"Sir I'm fine, you veered away from my car. You're the one I'm worried about" she explained "Janet's on her way. Now you have to tell me if you're injured, do you feel any pain?"

"I'm fine, I just bumped my head major" he laughed and then heard the distant sound of sirens from the local ambulance "you called the ambulance?" he asked confused

"No, someone else must have" she replied reaching across him to get his seat belt off. A car turned on the street and Janet climbed out and rushed over. Carter was still wrestling with the belt buckle that seemed to be jarred. She moved out of the way so Janet could attend to Jacks head and she came round to the passenger side and climbed in to unbuckle the belt. The belt finally gave way and clicked open just as the ambulance pulled up. The paramedics tried to take Jack to the hospital but he refused and Janet assured them he would be all right in her care. The paramedics left him with her only after Janet showed them her air force medical license. Sam and one of the airforce officers assigned to watch her helped Jack over to Janet's car and Janet took him back to the infirmary.


	6. Chapter 6

sorry it took so longer. here it is enjoy.

Jack lay outstretched on his couch with a beer and a creased and ruffled letter. He had read over this letter many times since he had been released from Dr Fraiser's infirmary a few days ago. He had been trying to find some sort of hidden message amongst her words. Some sort evidence that would prove Carter wasn't suicidal, but the short letter had none. The words of this letter were familiar, words he had heard before and were burned into his memory. They were the words she had used while proving to Anise and the lie detector that she wasn't an unknowing assassin. He had used similar words that day 'I care about her, a lot more than I should'. The words echoed in his mind.

"I should have been placed under suicide watch" he muttered to himself as he remembered his excuse 'I would rather die than lose her' he had said while the woman he was talking about watched and absorbed every word.

Jack cursed at the sound of a car approaching the house and disturbing his thoughts. He tucked the letter in his jacket pocket and opened the door for Daniel and his lectures. To his surprise he found Carter walking up to him and no sign of Daniel.

"Pull the short straw" Jack smirked and Carter couldn't help but smile as she remembered how Daniel had told Jack that he only came to see him because he had come up short when they pulled straws. He held the door open for her as she walked in and he noticed her outfit and couldn't help giving her hell over the heels, white knee length trail skirt and long sleeved, off the shoulder, sky blue shirt.

"What's with the get up?" he asked flicking the flared sleeves of the shirt

"Dr Clifford's idea, he thinks I need to distance myself from my work and modify my military appearance. He thinks I need more colour in my life: I have colour" she argued

"Yeah, I've seen your house" he smirked and she glared at him

"What's wrong with my house?"

"Nothing, you just have those plates everywhere" he explained and she rolled her eyes at him and sat down on the couch on his right

"Major" he warned and she looked up at him with a confused look "your attitude, you have been acting strange ever since Harrison shot himself" he explained and Carter shuddered at the casual mention of the incident.

"What about YOUR attitude colonel? Don't think I'm the only one effected. We have both been acting strange and I'm the only one they put on suicide watch" she snapped

"For crying out loud Carter you sound like a kid. What have I done that's so strange?"

"Well for starters you nearly killed us both the other night. Why were you driving that fast?" she asked in a more reasonable tone

"I had just heard you were on suicide watch, I was worried" he retaliated not picking up on the softer tone

"You were coming to stop me from shooting myself? Do you really think I would try to kill myself while I was under surveillance" she asked half joking and Jack went dead silent and stared at her

" Stop acting like this Carter" he asked very softly and she shuffled forward and looked directly in his eyes

"Its not that easy" she told him and he dropped his head down frustrated. When he looked up again she could see the emotion creeping in

"You know how I feel," he finally said as he let out the air in his lungs. Carter didn't say anything; she knew what he meant. She placed her hand against his cheek and could see he held his breath. She smiled and flicked her fingers making her hand slap his cheek. He stared at her amazed and she started laughing.

"Your nuts" he shook his head at her and before he could say any thing else she had brought her lips to his and started kissing him. He reacted by holding her face and taking the kiss deeper but quickly snapped out of it.

"We can't do this," he said pulling away "I'm your CO Carter. Go home, this is a mistake"

"Damn it sir, you've broken the rules on countless occasions but you use them as an excuse. Why cant you just let yourself be happy?" she yelled

"Because you were better off before you met me" he snapped back

"What the hell does that mean?" Jack paused and took out the letter from his jacket pocket

"It means I know," he said handing her the envelope. She dropped like it was toxic and pushed away.

"You had no right reading that"

"When I heard you were on suicide watch, I had to know why so I broke into Dr Clifford's office and read…"

"You weren't supposed to read it and you had no right" she snapped and went to run. Jack got up and blocked her way

"Sam wait" he said stopping her. She went frigid at the sound of her name. She dropped herself in his arms and found herself crying

"You weren't supposed to see it, you weren't supposed to know" she stuttered "I'm not suicidal; when I said I would rather kill myself then be without you, I meant that I felt the same way you did. You said you would rather die than lose me. I'm not suicidal"

"Sam"

"I cant live without you, that's all a meant by it"

"Sam, Sam I know" he told her as he lifted her chin up so he could see her eyes "I know, but they didn't hear me say that. They don't know" he said wiping the tears off her cheeks and brushing the few short, stray hairs away from her eyes "it'll be ok though" he reassured her by kissing her forehead and holding her close. "Just give it time and it'll be ok" he told her dazed and lost in his thoughts "everything will be ok" he muttered in a slight trance

"Are you alright?" Carter asked cautiously and Jack snapped out of his thoughts and brought his attention back to her and her worried look. He took a deep breath before he would reply and she waited concerned

"Um…" he muttered as he started breathing normally. He smiled in reassurance at her and ran his finger tips through the small hairs at the back of her neck as he admired her. She smiled at him and lightly brushed her lips against his. When she went to pull away as she regained her composure, he held her close as he took the light kiss much further. He lowered her to the couch as their hands wandered and searched whilst they kissed. As jack pushed up the white trail skirt he stopped and pulled away from her.

"We can't do this," he said getting up and pulling her up with him

"Jack?" she asked confused and Jack smiled at her use of his name. He took her in his arms and softly kissed her

"We can do this, here" he grinned and Sam smiled back

"Bad knees" she laughed understanding perfectly and following him as he led her off tohis bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

The SG1 team packed up for the day and got organized to go home. It has been two months since Harrison's death and after Dr Clifford gave them the clear that they were 'sane' they are finally allowed back on off world missions. The SG1 team was supposed to be going off world today but all missions would be delayed due to the sudden news of a strike within the airforce.

"Hey Jack, do you and Teal'c want to stop by O'mallys with me?" Daniel asked as the four members approached the elevator "Sam you can come too if you want" Samantha glanced at Jack for approval before smiling and replying "no that's ok Daniel, I'm too tired to go out tonight"

"Yeah Danny boy, there's a Simpson's marathon on I want to watch. Maybe some other time" Jack suggested as the elevator doors opened

"Teal'c, you want to come?" Daniel asked desperate

"I do not, Daniel Jackson" Teal'c admitted as the elevator doors closed behind them

Once Jack and Sam were out of sight and earshot of anyone else, Jack entwined his fingers with Sam's making her beam. They walked silently like this all the way to Sam's Car.

"What time are you picking me up?" she asked as she unlocked the driver's side of her convertible

"Nineteen hundred hours" he laughed checking his watch "you want to pick up a movie with me, I never did see star wars?"

"Which one?" she asked turning towards him

"All of them" he smiled and she looked at him puzzled

"That will take all night, what about sleep?" she asked and Jack slid his hands around her waist and pulled her close

"Who says we'll be sleeping" he grinned before kissing her intently. As they pulled away Jack caught sight of Sam's blushing red cheeks and proudly smiled at his accomplishment

"How long do you think we can keep this a secret?" she asked opening her car door

"How long do you think we can keep the stargate program a secret?"

"Good point"

**_Begin part 2_**

Daniel walked up to Jacks front door with ease and knocked lightly. A while later the door unlocked and swung open revealing a very confused Colonel O'Neill

"What do you want Daniel?" he asked raising an eyebrow without realizing he was

"I think we should talk" he admitted shrugging with his facial expression

"Talk?" Jack queried

"I brought you some beer" he offered raising the six pack and Jack sighed opening the door for him

"You better make this a quick talk Daniel, I'm going to bed as soon as I finish watching this movie" Jack explained as he picked up some dishes from his coffee table and carried them into the kitchen. Daniel looked at the television screen to try and pick what movie he was watching. He picked up the dvd case off the coffee table and his eyes went wide

"Life or something like it? Isn't that the chick flick about the reporter who gets told by a psychic that she is going to die in a week?" Daniel asked walking into the kitchen holding the case

"Yeah I wanted to get star wars but the store didn't have it in" he explained never taking his attention away from the dishes he was washing

"Oh I get it, this one stars Angelina Jolie" Daniel smirked

"No, actually I was just telling s… um thinking to myself that she wasn't 'my type'" he explained nearly slipping up. He picked up the remote and scanned back a bit on the dvd until the screen paused on a blond reporter on a TV screen "that's my type" he said pointing at the television screen before going back into the kitchen to finish washing up

"That's Amanda Tapping" Daniel recalled "she's famous for a sci-fi television series she does, curios she would be in this movie" he explained opening the fridge to put the six pack in and jack stabbed the cork back in the opened wine bottle on the kitchen bench and handed it to Daniel to put in the refrigerator. Daniel stared at him amazed

"What are you drinking this for?" he asked reading the label and pointing at a half filled glass on the bench

"I made pasta Daniel, you add wine to the meat to add flavour. I poured myself a glass while I cooked" Jack spat out the excuse slightly panicked

"Oh you don't use this in pasta sauce, this is good quality wine" Daniel thought out loud before shrugging and placing the bottle in beside a bottle of diet soda.

"What are you drinking THIS for" Daniel asked accusingly as he took out the diet soda

"For crying out loud Daniel, you're very nosy. I'm not drinking that, it's Carter's. She left it here a while ago and I haven't been bothered to throw it out" he snapped

"Why was Carter here?" Daniel asked ignoring Jacks frustration

"Same reason you are, to have a 'talk'. Now what did you come here to talk about?" Jack asked bitterly

"Sorry I just think you have been acting strange lately, Sam too. You can never tell with Teal'c but I swear that psychiatrist brainwashed you"

"Is that what you came to talk about or did that just pop into your head"

"I'm serious Jack. You're hardly ever sarcastic anymore, you always have 'other plans' when I ask you to go out some where and you've been refusing to go fishing with me. It's not like you Jack and Sam is no different with her being so tired all the time, she hasn't stayed at work late ever since the suicide watch and your attitudes towards each other have changed dramatically." He explained closing the refrigerator door

"How have our attitudes changed?" Jack asked intrigued

"Well for one you're polite towards her and you're always cracking jokes that are never crude or offensive and Sam doesn't explain the technical details of her physics work much anymore, when she does you actually listen. She has you wrapped around her little finger" Daniel remarked

"She does not" Jack stated as he placed a plate on the drying rack

"Yes she does, you're actually a decent person around her. When was the last time you complained about…"

"Shut up Daniel" Jack yelled cutting him off "just drop it" he muttered as he turned back to the dishes and began cleaning his wineglass. Daniel stared at him amazed and sighed "whoa, anyone would think you were sleeping with her" at that Daniel heard the sound of glass smashing followed by Jack cursing at himself. Jack didn't say anything to Daniel; he just grabbed a tea towel and wrapped it around his hand where the broken wineglass had dug in. Daniel's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped "you are!" Daniel said shocked "Jesus Jack, your sleeping with her?"

"Daniel, don't jump to conclusions" Jack warned

"How long has this been going on?"

"Daniel you don't know what your talking about" Jack suggested trying to avoid the truth

"Don't give me that crap Jack, how long?" he asked bluntly

"Going on two months this Friday. We haven't told anyone Daniel, it's against regulations" he sighed telling him straight out.

"No shit it's against regulations, you could both wound up with dishonorable discharge" Daniel lost his head and took in a deep breath to calm him self and rationalize his thought pattern. Jack watched him do this with a confused look on his face. Daniel got that look he gets when he has just figured out a translation

"What?" Jack asked worried and Daniel raised one finger as he thought

"She's here now isn't she?" he asked looking Jack straight in the eye "the wine, the diet soda, the chick flick, two plates on the coffee table. That's her laptop sitting on the bench charging, where is she?" Daniel asked him starting to get excited like Holmes on the trail of a clue

"I chose the movie" Jack muttered and Daniel walked out of the kitchen heading towards the bedroom. He barged in and looked shocked at the bed.

Empty, the whole room was empty.

"Hmm she's not in here huh Danny boy" Jack mocked him and Daniel glared at him then grinned making Jack feel uneasy. Daniel walked backward into the room and stopped at the wardrobe door. In one swift move he ripped the door open and had a huge smile as he looked at the startled Samantha Carter sitting in the bottom of the wardrobe sipping a glass of wine

"Hi Daniel" she said waving still slightly startled Daniel helped her up "you can't breathe a word of this to…"

"Don't worry I'm not going to snitch on you, but you could have told me"

"Sorry" she apologized and Daniel turned to Jack expectantly

"Im not apologizing, you made me cut my hand" Jack wined

"Apology accepted" Daniel said rolling his eyes "but now you guys have to come to O'mallys"

"Yeah alright I feel like going out, Jack?" she asked and Daniel laughed to himself at her use of Jacks first name

"Tired huh?" Daniel grinned then instantly regretted saying it and brought his hands up to his head in frustration "oh god that's why you've been tired, eww" Jack laughed and Sam went bright red blushing. Daniel walked out of the bedroom first and Jack stepped closer to Sam, gently kissed her and grinned, placed his arm around her and walked with her out to Daniel to get ready to go to O'mallys.


	8. Chapter 8

"Vodka over here" Daniel called to the bar tender while he waited for jack to take his shot

"Shouldn't you slow down a bit Daniel?" Carter asked watching him sway as he moved

"Yeah Daniel, I thought you didn't like alcohol?" Jack queried as he ushered Daniel to take his turn

"I said I didn't like beer" Daniel reminded as he knocked down tree balls at once "besides were not going off world tomorrow thanks to the strike" he bounced the white ball off the corner pocket and it traveled back across the table to the 8 ball and knocked it down the opposite corner pocket.

"Where did you learn to play like that?" Jack scowled and Daniel nodded in Carters direction "figures" Jack muttered handing Daniel the ten bucks he had won.

"Want to play again?" Daniel asked picking up the triangle

"Nah" Jack shook his head and Daniel turned to Sam

"12 games are enough" Sam said sitting down in their corner booth with Jack. Daniel sighed and was about to pack up the table when a familiar voice called his name

"I'll verse you" Dr. Janet Fraiser called as she approached them.

"Janet, what are you doing here?" Carter asked jumping up from Jacks arms in a hurry

"Teal'c told me Daniel was coming here so I came to tell him that the off world mission tomorrow is back on. I couldn't get through to your mobile Sam" Janet explained and Carter whipped out her phone and cursed at it

"It's been switched off" she glared at Jack who had ducked out of Sam's reach so she couldn't hit him for medaling with her phone.

"Where's Cassie?" Daniel asked setting up a game of pool for him and Fraiser

"She's at a friend's house; she has a curfew of midnight"

"I take it your driving home so no alcohol?" Sam asked before having a mouthful of beer. Janet shook her head and lifted the soda she had brought in with her.

2 hours later

The four of them sat around the corner booth laughing over stories of their separate pasts.

"That's when I switched to Albalon" Janet explained and Daniel looked at her inquisitively

"Albalon? The decongestant?" Daniel asked intrigued

"Yes, I have allergies too" Janet laughed

"Really? Wow" Daniel shrugged and finished off his drink

"You didn't know that?" Janet questioned

"Oh you wont believe what I discovered today" Daniel piped up changing the conversation and Jack tuned in

"Daniel" he warned

"I'm not telling her that" Daniel laughed and Janet looked at Jacks reaction worriedly

"What aren't you telling me?" Janet asked Daniel but watched Jack cautiously

"Don't worry, it's just work stuff" Daniel lied and Janet picked up on it

"No it's not, you know something" she asked grinning. She reminded Jack of the look Daniel had when he was on the trail about him and Sam. Janet's eyes darted between Daniel and Jack until a look in Carters eyes caught her attention.

"Oh it's that, I already know about that" she laughed and all three of them stared at her amazed

"She knows? How does she know? Wait, what do you know?" Jack asked slightly panicked

"You two are sleeping together" she said pointing between Jack and Sam "Cassie told me"

"I wonder how she found out" Jack glared at Sam

"I didn't mean to tell her, she dragged it out of me. She's very persuasive" Sam defended

"Yeah well I don't care what you do in your private lives just as long as you're careful" Janet added

"Yeah doc, we're really stupid enough to forget protection" Jack's sarcasm was almost irritating. Carter went bright red and nudged him

"What?" he asked turning to her

"She meant don't get caught" Carter explained and Jack went silent feeling very embarrassed

"Well, I think I've had enough for tonight. Do you guys want to head off?" Daniel asked reading the time

"I'll take you, I noticed that only O'Neill's car is here" Janet suggested standing up

"Thanks, we dropped my car off at my place on the way here so I wouldn't have to drive home." Daniel added as he picked up his things

"We'll see you to tomorrow then" Janet said grabbing her stuff

"Yeah bye Janet" Carter nodded "bye Daniel"

"Tootles" Jack laughed as they walked off. He turned to Carter and grinned "how late is your curfew" he laughed

"I thought the original plan was I spent the night at your place" she smiled

"Well that's a plan" Jack grinned and slid his arms around her "you want to put that plan in motion?" he asked kissing the back of her neck

"We can't stay up too late; we have to travel to a different planet tomorrow" she said turning to face him. he kissed her.


	9. Chapter 9

The SG1 team returned from their off-world trip sooner then they had expected. They were there for the full 12 hours they were meant to be but not having been off-world in so long made the trip seem too short. The team bickered with Janet over the routine check as they were all eager to get to carters lab so they could see what was inside the stone crate they had brought back.

"Hold still Sam" Janet scowled as she tried to check her ears. Sam rolled her eyes and started clicking her fingers in boredom.

"You changed" Sam muttered as she noticed what Janet was wearing.

"Hmm?" Janet asked distracted

"Your outfit, you came in this morning in the same thing you were wearing last night; you have changed now" Sam explained

"Yes" Janet just agreed without paying much attention. A second later Sam was startled by Janet's laughter

"What's so funny?" she asked confused

"You should cover that up" she suggested

"What?" Sam asked panicked? Janet dashed away for a second and returned with a hand held mirror. Sam looked in the mirror and blushed at the sight of a hicky on her neck.

Carter's lab

"Play Doh?" Jack frowned as they stared in amazement at the Dough like substance inside the crate.

"The hieroglyphics were roughly translated to _the seven evils _I was expecting something like guns or explosives" Daniel stated

"I was hoping" Jack muttered seeming let down

"What are you doing Major Carter?" Teal'c asked as she pulled off a small chunk of the dough

"Don't worry, it's safe" she reassured him as she admired the dough. They each pulled off a chunk curiously and began playing with it.

Canteen (next day)

"Morning Jack" Sam greeted as she sat down across from him.

"Huh, um it's afternoon" Jack corrected as he hid the sculpture he had been making out of the dough

"Really? Hmm it is too" she glanced at her watch "ah that wouldn't be _me_ you stashed away there would it?" she laughed and Jack grinned

"No of corse not" he teased

"Well it looked good from what I saw, I wish I could sculpt as good as you" she pined and Jack stared at her stunned

"You're joking right? I just watch Daniel drool over a model of an ancient city you made out of this play doh" Jack criticised

"I made that? I don't remember doing that." Jack stared at her unsure of what to think, "hmm, I wish I could _really_ sculpt like that" she sighed "why are you eating a whole pie to yourself?" she asked watching him stuff his face with the blueberry desert

"I can eat it" he shrugged

"With two bowls of ice-cream?" she asked tapping the bowls in front of him and he nodded as if this was perfectly normal

"I wish I had your appetite" Sam smiled but her tone was serious and Jack placed the fork down mid bite.

"Sam? Are you feeling alright?" he queried

"You know you're really lucky to be a colonel; you have all that power, no Hammond's lucky; I wish I had his job" she was dead serious

"Ok now you're scaring me," he warned. She ignored him and continued pining before a crash disturbed her and they ran out to see what all the fuss was. Outside the canteen, Teal'c had Daniel pinned to the floor; glass was shattered everywhere.

"What happened?" Jack demanded trying to pulled Teal'c away

"Dr Jackson attacked me; I am merely immobilising him so he can do no more harm" Teal'c explained and Jack stopped trying to pull him away from Daniel.

"I only hit him with a small vase; he was hogging all the dough!" Daniel yelled in a fit of anger as he tried to break free of Teal'cs grip. When Teal'c wouldn't budge, Daniel picked up a shard of glass and slashed at Teal'c. The big man cried out in pain.


	10. Chapter 10

"Ah, the good Doctor" Daniel sneered as Dr Clifford stepped into his holding cell " I guess the whole damn team were a bunch of loonies, huh?" Daniel laughed

"I can assure you that your team mates are perfectly sane; you got away" Dr Clifford sat down

" You think I'm nuts? You want to fix my head doc?" Daniel grinned "do you think you can handle the job?" Daniel teased

"You're proud of what you've done?"

"I'm not particularly pleased that I stabbed my friend but I'm proud I had guts enough to take action against the mighty Teal'c" Daniel gloated

"You show no remorse" Dr Clifford muttered as he scribbled something on a pad of paper

"I have remorse! Of corse I do; do you honestly think I wanted to stab him?" he cried out sounding as if he were fighting an evil that was holding him back "I had no control; it was like I being controlled by someone else. Is Teal'c alright?" Daniel asked worried

"Yes, you didn't damage any nerves in his leg. With Dr Fraiser's help and the help of his 'symbiote' he should be out of bed in a matter of days" Dr Clifford explained

"That's good" Daniel's cold tone returned

Carters lab (next day)

Jack walked into Carters lab to find Janet sitting in front of Carters computer while Sam drooped off her chair as she slept.

"Can I borrow a pencil?" he asked and Janet turned to see him holding a box piled high with pencils

"Wow; what's with the pencils?"

"I need the" he muttered as he tipped a cub filled with pencils into his box

"What for?" she asked watching him try to shake Carter awake but Sam just rolled over and ignored him

"I just need them" he shrugged as he pulled the chair Sam was on and the wheels made the chair move with ease

"Why do you need so many? I mean there must be thousands there"

"Because they're mine" he muttered as he wheeled Sam out of the room

"What?" Janet asked shocked

"Zoink" Jack grinned as he snatched her pencil out of her hand

"Colonel!" she called as she watched him run off with Carter and the pencils, laughing.

"What the hell is going on?"

2 hours later

"Sir I know why Daniel attacked Teal'c" Janet insisted as she ran into Hammond's office

"Dr Fraiser?" he asked stunned

"The dough!" he burst out excitedly

"What?" he looked puzzled

"I've been going over Daniel's notes and Dr Clifford's reports; I think either Daniel translated the hieroglyphics wrong or it's just the alien equivalent-"

"Dr Fraiser!"

"Sorry sir. The dough, I think, heightens your brain waves and hormones with the purpose of making you indulge in the _seven evils_ or as I think the _seven sins_. Daniel attacked Teal'c – that's wrath. He said Teal'c was hogging the dough – greed. The canteen ladies were snickering over O'Neill's appetite – gluttony. Dr Clifford reported that Daniel was proud of attacking Teal'c – pride. According to Colonel O'Neill, Carter was acting envious – envy. Carter fell asleep in her lab and refused to get up when O'Neill shook her – sloth. I think they are each going to go through all the sins since Colonel O'Neill has been steeling pencils which would be greed again" she babbled

"Hold on Dr Fraiser, what _are_ the sins? Wrath's 1, pride 2, greed 3, gluttony 4, envy 5, sloth 6. What's the seventh sin? It's on the tip of my tongue"

Janet stared blankly, the penny dropped and she ran out of Hammond's office.

"Where are you going?" he called after her

"To find Colonel O'Neill" she called back as she ran. Hammond laughed and sat back down. When he finally remembered the last sin he gasped…

…LUST!


	11. Chapter 11

Janet quickly located the pair of them, when she stumbled across the pencil box tipped over outside the women's locker room. She knocked first so she didn't walk in on the act but when she heard no reply she eased the door open.

"Sam? Jack?" she called and heard a soft moan come from the showers

"Sam?" she called again

"Janet?" Sam mumbled waking up. Sam tried to push the sleeping Jack off of her but he refused to budge.

"Sam, I think Hammond is on his way" Janet warned

"Jack get up" she pushed

"Eh, leave me alone" Jack muttered

"Jack! Hammond will catch us" she panicked

"Let him" he groaned

"Sloth" Janet muttered as she slipped a discarded pair of pants under the locked door. A moment later Jack cried out in agony. Wrath took hold of Jack momentarily: his fist swung.

"What happened" Janet panicked

"Damn it Sam, what did you do that for?" Jack cursed as he dressed

"You wouldn't get up, it worked" she explained rubbing her shoulder "you have one hell of a temper"

"Yeah well you're a bitch"

By the time Hammond reached the locker room they were dressed but still fighting. He opened the door to find Janet holding Sam back.

"You've been calling Daniel by his first name pretty much since day one but it takes you this long to drop the formality on my name! Hell you addressed Janet informally before me" Sam snapped

"You can't talk; I seem to remember me calling you Sam before you called me Jack!"

"SHUT UP!" Janet screamed

"Dr Fraiser?" Hammond queried

"Sorry sir" Janet bowed her head briefly and then turned to Sam "your shoulders bruised quite rapidly" she told her as she attended to the injury

"See what you did!" Sam sneered at him

"You need to keep your hands to yourself" he retaliated

"God you're so childish"

"Major! Colonel!" Hammond snapped at them

"She pinched me!" Jack wined

"YOU PUNCHED HER!" the anger in Janet's tone gave Jack goose bumps

"Colonel!" Hammond looked shocked yet showed his disappointment in Jack

"uh I didn't mean to do it, I have had virtually no control over my actions for a while now and what happened here previously is a direct result of that loss of control" Jack sounded mechanical "no that's a load of crap sir, some of it may be true but what happened between me and… no I have a better idea" he feuded and marched out of the room.

"Where is he going?" Hammond asked puzzled. They followed until Jack stopped at the control room and snatched up the PA system.

_"Attention. This is Colonel Jack O'Neill speaking. Sir you can go ahead and have me discharged, I don't care. Right now the only thing I really do care about is my second in command, Major Samantha Carter; and the fact that…"_ he hesitated thinking to himself 'Jack your going to regret this' he thought _"ah fuck it, I love her_." He admitted to the loud speaker and the entire base. Immediately afterwards, there was a roar of applause throughout Cheyenne Mountain. Even Daniel grinned at the speaker box inside his cell saying "go Jack"

Sam smiled blushing at Jacks announcement and walked up to him; he placed his arms around her as she kissed him zealously in front of the ever increasing audience. Somewhere in the crowd a flash went off sealing the moment in a photograph.

"I discharge wont be necessary Colonel, if you read your memo's you would know that because of the strike many of the regulations have been altered" Hammond grinned

"Sir the air force yielded to a strike?" Carter asked stunned

"That's what I've been told major" he nodded "your relationship is perfectly within the law"

"Sam went to hug Jack but her shoulder ached and she hissed at the pain

"Oh for crying out loud. What have I done to you?" he asked sliding her sleeve off the shoulder to see the bruise "Argh, how bad does it hurt?"

"Don't worry about it, I'll be fine" she shrugged

"I'll see to that" Janet dragged her off to the infirmary.


	12. Chapter 12

2 weeks later

The seven evils had long passed since Jacks announcement. The SG1 team sat around the table anticipating the briefing to their next off-world mission. To pass the time while Hammond was gone, they talked and started eliminating holes in the story they had pieced together about the _seven evils. _

"So you punched her because she pinched you?" Daniel asked curiously

"No, I never meant to hurt her Daniel; I lost control of myself" Jack explained frustrated

"See now do you believe me? I didn't want to stab you Teal'c" Daniel turned to his friend in the hopes of forgiveness

"I do not Daniel Jackson" Teal'c said sternly as he read through a file of the next mission. Daniel shook his head at Teal'cs stubbornness.

"Hey space monkey!" Jack caught his attention "who did you 'lust' with?" Jack asked turning from his whispers with Sam "I mean we all saw Teal'c make out with the chick that was clearing the plates in the canteen but I haven't heard your story" Jack grinned

"That's because I don't have a story to tell" Daniel replied trying to avoid the conversation

"If you haven't gone through 'lust' then your still effected by the dough?" Jack turned to Sam for confirmation and she nodded

"Well then I'm still affected aren't I" Daniel joked

"You should not be fit to go off-world if you are in fact still affected" Teal'c reminded him

"In that case I do have a story" Daniel grimaced

"Do tell" Jack grinned

"I don't have a story" Daniel panicked

"Pick one Danny boy; your either effected or not?"

"I think we should request Dr Fraiser to look into the matter" Teal'c suggested

"You can't" Hammond added as he entered the room

"Why not?" Sam asked puzzled

"Dr Fraiser is not in today, she has the flu apparently"

"The flu?" Jack criticized

"Yes and that is one of the reasons I'm postponing this mission until further notice. Dismissed" the team marched out accordingly.

"What do we do now? Daniel asked in boredom

"Go pay the doctor a visit" Jack grinned

The SG1 team were about to get in the elevator when Janet Fraiser shocked them by stepping out of it.

"Speak of the devil" Jack smiled

"Janet? What are you doing here?" Sam asked puzzled

"Coming to work; Why?" Janet looked at her strangely

"Hammond said you had the flu, we were just on our way to see you"

"I don't have the flu but I was feeling a bit Ill and I had to run Cassie around town so I called in sick; once I got Cassie sorted out I was feeling a little better and I had nothing better to do so I came here. Nice to know you care though" she grinned as she walked towards the infirmary. Inside the infirmary SG12 were being checked after coming back early this morning and Janet Quickly put down her things and started checking a rather annoyed young Captain.

"Why do you have to do this? I'm fine!" the Captain bickered and Sam smiled over the familiarity.

"What's this scratch from?" Janet eyed his arm

"Thorns, the planet was covered with them. You think that's bad? You should see my ankles" he grinned and Janet left to find some detol. When she returned she handed it to him

"Here this will keep the scratches from getting infected" she explained as a nurse came up behind her

"Dr Fraiser, here are the results from the tests you asked me to run" the young nurse sounded nervous

"Thank you, I'll have a look at those later" Janet told her as she tucked the folder under her arm.

"Can I ask you something Dr Fraiser?" the girl asked cautiously

"Yes?"

"Who were the tests being done on?" Janet smiled at the question

"Looking for gossip?" she laughed "sorry Doctor patient privilege, you know that" she grinned

"Of course ma'am, I just thought gen. Hammond should know" she explained

"Why's that?" Janet asked curious

"Because the tests came back positive for HCG" she explained as if this was obvious

"What is HCG?" Teal'c asked

"Human Chorionic Gonadotropin; it's a hormone produced by a developing baby's placenta" the nurse carelessly gave away the details

"A pregnancy test?" Jack looked shocked

"Who's been knocked up?" the captain grinned and Jack lightly slapped him on the back of his head for his stupidity before giving Sam a questioning glance.

"It's not me" she said shaking her head "is it?" she asked Janet worried and Janet shook her head relieving her

"It isn't your daughter is it?" the nurse half joked but when Janet didn't reply she felt awkward

"It's Cassie!" Daniel said shocked

"What? No, I was lost in my thoughts for a second there. She isn't sexually active is she Sam?" Janet asked concerned

"She's your daughter"

"We both know she talks to you more than she talks to me"

"Well she hasn't said anything to me" Sam shrugged

"If it's not her then who is it?" the nurse asked impatiently

"Oh it's just my cousin; she doesn't trust the home pregnancy tests so I was helping her out." Janet explained "had you all a bit scared there didn't I?" she laughed

The SG1 team left Janet and her nurses to attend to the SG12 and headed off to the canteen. On the way there Jack turned to Sam

"You looked like you were going to have a heart attack in there, don't you like kids?" he joked

"Oh I love kids; I was just worried because you weren't exactly truthful when you told Janet we weren't stupid enough to forget protection" she explained

"You mean there is a chance you could be pregnant?" Jack asked

"Well I doubt it since I haven't been nauseous but it is always a possibility"

"Have you missed any…?"

"Oh, I don't know I'm not due for another week or so" she explained and he nodded remaining silent as they walked

"Sam?" he asked breaking the silence "do you want to have kids?" he dropped the question in casually

"Isn't it a little early to be thinking about that? I mean shouldn't there be a ring before a baby?" she joked

"Do you want to get married?" he grinned and Sam started laughing. Jack didn't laugh he just stayed smiling

"You're serious?" she asked wide-eyed

"Why not, it's not against the regs anymore" he shrugged

"Jack!" she said shocked

"I'd love to marry you Sam" he grinned and pulled out a ring box "I've been holding on to this for a while now" he told her as he opened it exposing a diamond ring patterned with her birth stone, emerald. Sam looked at the ring and started blushing. He took her hand in his

"Lets tie the knot, marry me Sam?" he grinned as he slide the ring on her finger. Her eyes went watery and she threw her arms around him

"Of coarse I'll marry you" she whispered, and then he kissed her.


	13. Chapter 13

Daniel was disturbed by the fact that Jack and Sam hadn't come into the canteen yet. He turned around to find out what was holding them up and found them in the corridor. Jack was embracing Sam as she cried.

"What happened?" Daniel asked with alarm. Sam turned to see him as she wiped her eyes

"You're smiling?" he asked puzzled and she nodded with a big grin as she showed him the ring.

"You proposed!" Daniels eyes went wide "here?" he sneered

"Daniel!" Jack snapped

"Oh sorry, no I'm happy for you really" Daniel apologized. Sam turned to Jack

"I love you" she said softly kissing him

"I kinda gathered that when you said yes" he joked. Daniel decided to leave them alone; he had to go tell someone.

Teal'c was shocked by the news, he had known about Jack declaring his feelings to the whole base but he apparently didn't know they were sleeping together. Daniel left Teal'c to his thoughts as he ran off to go tell Janet. She wasn't in the infirmary but one of the nurses told him she had gone to his quarters to see him. When he found her she was curled up in his chair half asleep.

"Janet, you won't believe what Jack did"

"Propose to Sam" she muttered

"Yeah how did…" he paused and sat down on the end of the table in front of her "what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just a little nervous" she explained and Daniel could see her hands shaking over a folder. He didn't look in the folder, he knew what it was. He licked his lips and sighed

"They were your test results" he muttered and she nodded looking away from him.

"Are you nervous because you don't want to have a baby?" he asked cautiously and she shook her head

"I'm nervous about telling the father" she admitted

"I see" he exhaled "well it all depends on weather you want to keep the baby or not"

"I've been thinking about it and I've decided I do"

"Well then it's probably best to just tell him outright, I'm sure he'll be compassionate. You never know he might be excited about it" Daniel explained

"Do you really think so?" she asked looking up at him

"I know so" he smiled

"Well in that case" she visually brightened "you're going to be a father Daniel" she grinned and Daniel hugged her grinning

"You're going to be a mother" he said kissing her. As they pulled away a thought came over Janet

"When do we tell _them_?"

"Soon but not today, lets not steal Jack and Sam's thunder" Daniel joked and Janet nodded. Daniel helped her up and kissed her gently as they walked out of the room. Inside Daniels mind a happy tone was playing 'I'm gonna be a daddy, yeah I'm gonna be a daddy'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: sorry it's so short. I've already written the whole fic on paper and this was the only way to organize the chapters. Next chap should be up soon. Please review? Oh and thanks to all those who have been reviewing. Every time I get a review it gets me in the mood to start writing.


	14. Chapter 14

Cassie sat in the lounge room eagerly awaiting the car to pull up to take her and Janet to Jack and Sam's Dinner party where they will be letting everyone in on their engagement. Janet was taking far too long to get ready in Cassie's opinion and so was this car.

"Who was picking us up again?" Cassie called to Janet who was busy putting up her hair

"Daniel" she called back

"Daniel? Space monkey drives?" she giggled to herself knowing full well he did. In her boredom she started cleaning her nails and noticed she wasn't wearing the bracelet Dominic had given her.

"MUM! Have you seen my bracelet?"

"Which one?" Janet called back

"Dominic's gift"

"I think I saw it by the computer" Janet replied. Cassie rushed to the computer table and started frantically searching; she found it amongst Janet's paperwork. She slid it on relieved and placed the paperwork back in order. She noticed a date was scribbled on the outside of one of the folders. She remembered the date as the night she and Dominic had snuck away and shared a beer under the stars 'we talked for hours' she sighed as she thought. She flipped the file open 'I can read it, there's no confidential stamp saying I can't' she thought as she scanned the pages. She recognized what it was instantly 'Mary had these test done when she had that pregnancy scare, her parents went berserk' she thought as she started searching for a clue as to who the tests were done on. At the back of the folder she found her answer. A small note was scribbled on one of the pages; it read: _I'm gonna be a daddy._ The handwriting was clearly Daniels. 'So it doesn't tell me who is pregnant but at least I know who the father is' she smirked then she heard the door bell ring.

"Cassie can you get it?" Janet called

"Bingo, just in time for interrogation" she grinned as she rushed to open the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Cassie, you and your mum ready to go?" Daniel asked as Cassie answered the door.

"I am. She's not. Who's your date?" Cassie jumped straight into questioning

"You are, here are your flowers" he joked as he handed her the roses he had picked up one the way

"Eww, you're old" she said as she went to find a vase. When she returned Daniel had sat down in the lounge room

"So who is your real date?" she was determined

"I don't have a date" he lied

"Oh really, isn't your girlfriend coming?" she teased

"Girlfriend?" he queried

"Just fess up Daniel, I know everything" she lied

"Everything?" he gulped

"I know all about the baby, Jack will get a kick out of this" she laughed

"So Janet told you?"

"Yep, who should I tell first Jack or Sam?"

"Look Cassie you can't tell Sam and Jack about me and your mother tonight; tonight is a very special…"

"ARGH! Mum? You and _my_ mum?" she wined and Daniel quickly realized she didn't know all she said she knew.

"Mums pregnant! I'm going to be a big sister; and you're going to be my dad. MUM! You've got some explaining to do" she yelled. Janet rushed out to see what the fuss was about.

"What? What's wrong?" she panicked

"You slept with Daniel that's what! And you didn't think to tell me you were pregnant!" she glared at her mother

"You told her!" Janet snapped at Daniel

"She said you had told her" he defended

"You slept with my mum" Cassie wined

"Not slept with, been sleeping with" Daniel laughed

"Eww spare me the details!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So when's the big day?" Jacob asked his daughters fiancée

"We don't know yet but were looking at early spring" Jack explained

"Well just let me know ahead of time so I don't miss the ceremony" Jacob grinned. Jack had been surprised by Jacobs calm over the situation but Jacob had explained that Jack had earned his trust. The dinner party went smoothly aside from the fact that conversation was a bit dry as most conversation worthy news was confidential. Many of the guests were friends and family that believed Jack and Sam had met while working on deep space radar technology. In an attempt to liven up the conversation the guests started talking about local news, weather and petty gossip. This Cassie could not stand. She had to tell someone the secret she had stumbled across.

"Well today I got the goss on some really big news" Cassie gloated

"Cassandra" Janet warned

"I guess its good news" Cassie continued

"Cassandra Fraiser, this is neither the time nor the place" Janet snapped

"What's going on?" Jacob asked confused

"Please can we tell them?" Cassie pleaded

"No!" Janet hissed

"Oh come on doc, it's too late to deny anything now?" Jack grinned

"You may as well just let her" Daniel shrugged

"Alright you can tell them" Janet nodded at her daughter

"Why don't you tell them mum?" Cassie offered and Janet glared at the girl who was testing her patience "alright, mum got knocked up" Cassie grinned

"Thanks for that Cassie, very courteous" Janet said with great sarcasm

"You're pregnant!" Sam's eyes were wide

"Cousin huh?" Jack laughed "who's the lucky guy?"

"Uh Jack, that would be me" Daniel admitted raising his hand

"That's why you hadn't changed after O'Malley's" Sam muttered to Janet. After a while of questions and bashful answers Jack piped up with "good for you" he said raising his glass. He was genuinely happy for them. They all were.

THE END. Ah bliss.

-------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: don't worry epilogue is coming. Please review.


	15. Epilogue

just a pre note: thanks to all the fans of this fic. your continual support has helped me finally finish this fic. oh and i must remind you that i have no problem killing off characters. sorry.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Epilogue

A great deal of time has passed since Samantha Carter first wrote the letter that would change her life. Jack Sat outside the infirmary staring at it. He was pale from the news Janet had just given him. Jack was actually crying so Daniel sat down next to him while Daniels 3-year-old sat down in front of Jack and tugged Jacks pants leg.

"Unkie Jack is Aunty Sam going to be alwight" the little girl asked obviously worried. Jack didn't reply. He couldn't reply.

"Come here linny" Daniel put his arms out for his Daughter, Linden May Fraiser. Daniel and Janet had kept their surnames when they wed a month before the birth. They had ended up getting married before Jack and Sam who got married a short while after in early spring. Now Jacks dreams could come to a sudden stop if Janet returned with nothing short of good news. A few minutes prier, Janet had briefly explained the situation before rushing inside the infirmary.

"_Hypoxia Jack, if the body is deprived of oxygen too long then it's highly likely there will be brain damage or in worst case scenario; Death. We have to operate" _Janet had explained

"_Tell me the truth Janet, is Sam going to make it?" _he had asked trying to stay calm.

"_I don't know Jack"_ Janet had admitted rushing inside.

Daniels hand on Jacks arm disturbed Jack from his thoughts.

"I'm sure everything is going to be fine Jack. Sam is strong, she can win this" Daniel tried but Jack didn't feel any better. The time dragged on as they waited in agony. The whole base was worried. Jack could have sworn he actually heard every person at the base hold their breath when Janet finally emerged.

"You can come in now Jack" she said smiling

"It worked? The caesarean section worked?" Jack asked jumping up

"Well it's an operation not a trick Jack but yes they're both fine" she explained. Jack ran up to her and threw his arms around her overjoyed.

"Sorry" he said after realizing he had startled her

"It's ok Jack" she laughed "get in there, she's waiting for you"

As Jack walked in he sighed at the sight of his wife laying on the bed with her child her arms. She looked up to see him and smiled. She was glowing in awe as she turned back to the baby. Jack came up beside her and lightly kissed her on the forehead before looking down at his child in her arms.

"Out of all the possible outcomes, this is by far the best" he muttered as he smiled at the child

"It gets better Jack" she told him

"How could it possibly?" he asked and she grinned

"Meet your _son_"

THE END (for real)

---------------------------------------------------------------

Authors note: he he he arnt i evil. lol hoped you liked it. thanks everyone who reviewed. you were a great help.


End file.
